1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasingly intense competition in consumer electronics leads to the development of large screen and thin LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays). Currently, the LCDs on the market tend to be large sized but thin. In order to package this kind of LCDs, the cartons have to be large sized but thin as well. However, their centers of gravity are too high, and their bottom areas are too small. Hence, this kind of cartons can not stand alone stably and are very prone to rolling over, which may break the LCDs packaged in the cartons.
Recently, LED (Light Emitting Diod)-backlight LCDs have raised rapidly. The use of LED backlighting results in a thinner panel. Therefore, the related manufacturers must do their best to thin their products since the thin shape is a strong selling point for the LED-backlight LCDs. However, this will create a more serious stability problem for the LED-backlight LCDs when they stand alone.
Although the manufacturers can reduce the risk of rolling over by increasing the bottom areas of the cartons, this will result in an increase in the packaging cost. Furthermore, increasing the bottom areas of the cartons also increases the volume of the cartons. This will result in an increase in the transportation cost and reduce the competitiveness of their products.